Breaking Freelancer
by Death Snake
Summary: AU and takes place after season 1 of RWBY. Ex-Freelancer Agent Washington has found refuge at everyone's academy. But, someone is hired to find him and take back what he stoled from the Director. Sorry for chapter one being short.
1. Chapter 1: Starting New

**Me (aka Death Snake): Sup boys and girls this is Death Snake and here's a new crossover. And a big shout out to ****GaryOkampo****, check his story Freelance to Hunter. Like his this also has a young version of Washington and he also goes to Beacon, but lets save that for the story. Also, I will be introducing a new agent from Project Freelance but that has to wait until later. Now, lets start this stro-**

**Caboose: OOH! BUTTONS! I LOVE BUTTONS!**

**Me: Caboose don't touch that! **

***Loud explosion***

**Caboose: Tucker did it.**

**Me: Just get to the chapter already.**

* * *

><p><em>"All squads report to the hanger bay. This is not a drill."<em> FI.L.S.S said. A large group of Project Freelancer soldiers moved down the hall with a mix of assault rifles, battle rifles, and a DMRs. They all stood in front of a large metal door waiting for it to open.

"Hey Mathews, why are we here?" a one of the soldiers asked another one to his left.

"I don't, are we like some creation of g-" Mathews started, but was quickly cutoff.

"What the hell are you talking about? I was wondering, why we are all **here** with **guns** and are trying to get in the **hanger.**"

"Oh, we are trying to capture some agent."

"Thank you…wait what?" the door opened revealing multiple dead soldiers and a destroyed tank.

"Bravo team, move it and find him!" Bravo team's sergeant yelled. The group entered the hanger with guns at the ready.

"Mathews, who are we hunting?" the soldier asked, but no one replied. He turned around and saw everyone in the squad looking at him. "What?"

"There's something on your head." One of soldiers from the squad said.

"What like a spider? Get it off!" the soldier yelled.

"Wouldn't exactly call it a spider." Someone said. Everyone started to look around, until they spotted a figure on top of a pelican drop ship. He was wearing black armor with yellow trim and a helmet with a golden visor. He pulled out a detonator and pressed the red button. Bravo team erupted in yellow explosion and at the center was the unlucky soldier. Most of the soldiers were killed in the explosion, but a few flew from it.

"Open fire on the asshole!" the sergeant yelled. Some of the soldiers struggled to get to their feet or even get their weapons from the ground. The black armor figure pulled out a battle rifle and open fired on the down soldiers. A few of the soldiers manage to get up and returned fire, but were quickly gunned down. After ever last soldier was killed the figure hopped off the drop ship and reloaded his weapon.

* * *

><p><strong>Agent Washington's POV<strong>

"See, that wasn't so hard." I said out loud. I put my battle rifle back on my back and headed to the back of the drop ship.

_"I hope you know that was only the second wave." _A blue figure appeared. _"Also, we have more baddies coming in." _

"How many, Alpha?" I open the Pelican's bay door and got inside.

_"About a shit ton and also they called in a few of your buddies. They should be here in about a few minutes."_ Alpha replied.

"Can you disable the base's defense weapons?" I hopped in the cockpit and started it up.

_"Yeah, but it will take at least an hour to hack the entire system." _

"Alpha, does it look like we have an hour?" that's when I heard gunfire hitting the hull of the ship.

_"That is why I have been ignoring you. It should be off now." _I pressed a few buttons on the ship's console and the Pelican flew out of the hangar. The ship broke the planet's atmosphere, Alpha appeared on the ship's console. _"For a second there, thought we were going to die. So, where to now? I also like to point out before you make a decision we are wanted criminals. So, that leaves us with the planet Chorus, some outpost in a canyon, and a planet that I don't know too much about."_ I sat back in the chair and thought about it for a minute.

"Go to the unknown planet, but I need to make a phone call first." Alpha nodded and flashed off. I pressed a button on the console and a ringing started to play.

_"Hello?"_ someone said from the other line.

"Hi, this Washington. Is that offer still on the table?" I asked in to the ship's comms.

_"David, you should know the offer always on the table. When should I expect you?" _Alpha appeared again as the ship was starting to make a jump.

"In a hour or so. See you then, Washington out." I got up from my seat and headed towards the back of the ship.

_"So, who's your pal?"_ Alpha asked.

"You'll find out soon." I pulled out a duffle bag and started to take off my armor.

**_An hour and half later, unknown planet_**

_"Charges are planted and your friend should be arriving any second. Are you sure we can trust him?"_ Alpha asked me. We had landed in a crimson forest and were waiting for my "friend" I had recently called. I walked out of the Pelican wearing a black cargo pants and yellow shirt.

"Don't worry about it, Alpha. He can be trusted, but not fully." I replied. I pulled out a black skullcap and a pair of dark shaded aviators. I quickly put them on when I saw an aircraft coming towards the pelican. I grabbed my battle rifle and got read for anything as the aircraft landed. The door of the VTOL opened up revealing a man in green suit with white hair and a cane. I lowered my rifle and grabbed the two duffle bags that held my equipment.

"It's good to see you again, David." The man said. I hopped on the aircraft and dropped bags closer to the back of the vehicle.

"Good to see you too, Ozpin. And, words of advice don't call me by my first name. Call me Washington or Wash." I said to him. He walked to the cockpit and said something to the pilot. The VTOL started to take off and that's when Alpha decided to detonate the charges. Ozpin walked back to me and saw the ship on fire.

"Removing any evinced that you are here?"

"Yeah, if he finds me I'm dead."

"Then, lets make sure he doesn't. Now straight to business, at my school you have to go and retrieve a relic from the forest. We are not going to do that for you, but you will still have a trial. Students also give teams you will help them. You will also receive you own room and your secret will not be revealed with out you permission. Other than that are you find with these conditions?" I nodded my head. After a couple minutes the airship arrived at a castle like building.

'_So, this is Beacon Academy. Where students train to be hunter and huntresses, protectors of Remnant. Impressive brochure, lets just hope he doesn't find us.' _Alpha said in my head.

* * *

><p><span><strong>(Third Wave- Trocadero)<strong>

**Third Person**

_Freelancer Prison, Unknown Planet_

"F.I.L.S.S, open the cell door." the Director commanded the A.I.

_"But Director, you have order me to keep this cell locked at all times." _The A.I. said.

"Just do it." the A.I. did as it was commanded and the door open. The cell was dark except for a signal light bulb hanging from the ceiling. A figure that was covered in darkness of the room sat up in his bed.

"Director Leonard Church, how may I help you?" the man said.

"Get dress, I have a job for you." The Director threw a large bag on floor of the cell floor. The figure got up from his bed and investigated the bag's contents. He pulled out a white and red Scout helmet. The man quickly started to put on the armor. He put on the C.Q.B chest piece and then work on his shoulder armor that was Hayabusa. The last piece he put on was the scout helmet.

"What do you want me to do?" the man asked with more metallic sound from his armor's voice scrambler.

_"The Director wants you to find Agent Washington and the Alpha Unit. Is that correct, Director?" _a white female A.I. appeared. She was wearing similar armor to the man, but had Scout shoulders instead of the Hayabusa.

"Correct, Zeta. Agent Arizona will accompany you on your mission, understood?" the Director asked him.

_"Yes, Director. We will make sure it will be done."_ Zeta said for the agent.

"Don't mess it up, Agent Wisconsin." After that the Director walked out of the room.

_"What should we do with Washington when we find him?"_

"Do as we are order, but we are taking the Alpha unit for ourselves." Wisconsin said.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go fellow Red soldiers, the first chapter of Breaking Freelancer. I hope you enjoyed and remember follow, review, favorite, and kill Grif. <strong>

**-Colonel Sarge signing out.**

**Me: Did Sarge just jack my ending? WHAT THE FUCK!**


	2. Chapter 2: Arriving at Beacon

**I hope you guys like the character sheet for Agent Wisconsin, Agent Arizona, and their A.I.s. By the way, I own nothing. I also should have mention was rifle and magnum are halo 3 style, and that Washington has medium messy looking bleach blonde hair. I saw fan art of Washington. Don't judge me.**

**Lopez: Demasiado tarde. (English: Too late. I was using Google Translate)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Project Freelancer: Agent's and A.I. Profile<strong>

**_Freelancer Profile_**

**Callsign: Wisconsin**

**Real Name: [File Deleted]**

**Race: Caucasian**

**Sex: Male**

**Eye color: [Left]: Hazel [Right]: Red**

**Hair Color: Brown**

**Age: [File Deleted]**

**A.I.: Zeta**

**Armor Enhancement: Active Camouflage, Strength Boost, Speed Boost, and Dome Shield**

**Role in the Field: Hacker**

**Weapons: SAW, Suppress Magnum (Halo: ODST), a Combat Knife and a Kukri Knife**

**Armor (Halo 3 style)**

**Helmet: Scout**

**Shoulder L: Hayabusa**

**Shoulder R: Hayabusa**

**Chest: C.Q.B**

**Visor Color: Red**

**Armor Color: White with red trim**

**Callsign: Arizona**

**Real Name: Natalie White**

**Sex: Female**

**Race: Caucasian**

**Eye color: [Both]: Deep Blue**

**Hair Color: Brown**

**Age: 29**

**A.I.: Upsilon**

**Armor Enhancement: Speed Boost, Strength Boost, Healing Unit, and Adaptive Camouflage**

**Role in the Field: Sniper**

**Weapons: SMG, Sniper rifle (Halo Reach), Steel Tomahawk and Shotgun (Halo 4)**

**Armor (Halo 4 style)**

**Helmet: Venator**

**Shoulder L: ODST**

**Shoulder R: Scout**

**Chest: Soldier**

**Arms: Mark VI**

**Legs: Over-Locking**

**Armor Color: Steel with green trim**

**_A.I. Profiles_**

**Name: Zeta**

**Gender: Female**

**Status: Active**

**Stability Meta: Unknown**

**Freelancer: Agent Maryland [Formerly], Agent Montana [Formerly], and Agent Wisconsin [Active]**

**Original A.I.: Itself**

**Appearance**

**Helmet: Scout**

**Chest: Hayabusa w/ Katana**

**Shoulders: Scout**

**Color: White**

**Name: Upsilon**

**Gender: Female**

**Status: Unknown**

**Meta Stability: Low**

**Freelancer: Agent Arizona**

**Original A.I.: Zeta**

**Appearance (A/N: Looks like Sereas Victoria from Hellsing)**

**Hair: Median Length**

**Outfit: A military jacket, mini dress, and ankle folded boots.**

**Left Arm: A manifested arm.**

**Color: Red and bits of orange in the left arm**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Agent Wisconsin's POV<strong>

_Aboard Charon-Light Frigate "Havoc's Fist" in route to Planet Remnant_

I was seating on a cot in a small room, until the door opened up revealing her.

"Get on your feet, Wisconsin!" she yelled at me. I looked up at who was yelling and saw a brown haired woman standing in the doorway of the cell. She was wearing her Freelancer armor and had her helmet tuck under her left arm.

"Now Arizona, is that how you should treat someone?" I asked her. She walked towards me and set her helmet next to me on my cot. She sat on my lap with her face a couple inches from mine.

"You may be right." She let in a bit and kissed me. The kiss lasted for a few seconds and when she departed from me, she was smiling at me. "Is that better?"

"I don't know, how about a seconded one. Then, I can tell you." She pushed me down on my bed and got off my lap. She grabbed her helmet and put it on.

"You have to earn it, mister. Now, are you coming or not?" I grabbed my helmet and followed her out. "I still can't believe the Director let you out of prison! And for what, to find a kid that stole the Alpha unit!" she exclaimed as we walked onto an elevator. I smirked at her while putting on my helmet.

"Is everything prepped for the mission?" I asked her with my helmet's voice scrambler active.

"Yeah, but why the mercs? You and me both know we can handle this by ourselves." I hired some mercs for the mission and to kill the old crew of the Freelancer ship. Then, Zeta appeared with her arms crossed.

"_Yes, Agent Arizona. But, with the hire hand we can locate and take the Alpha Unit for ourselves."_ Zeta explained. _"And all we had to give them were a few Project Freelance equipment and tech."_

"That's the problem, we don't know who these guys work for." I smirked under my helmet at her.

"They work for us," the elevator came to a stop and both of us walked into the ship's hanger. "And if they don't like it, they will be killed like everyone else that stands in our way."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Washington's POV<span>**

_Beacon Academy, City of Vale_

The aircraft started to descend towards a landing pad that was in front of a castle like building. The academy was in other words… impressive.

"Welcome to Beacon Academy, Wash. I hope you find everything that you need." Ozpin said as we landed. He stepped off the aircraft and headed towards the academy. I quickly grabbed my stuff and followed him.

"_Wash, I'm going to go in the academy's computer mainframe and dig up anything I can on the students, teachers, and ect. I will be back in your head in a couple seconds." _Alphasaid in my head. Next thing I know, my head felt lighter. 'It's been a while since my head was this clear' I thought, and for once no one respond back.

"Mr. Washington, are you coming?" I heard Ozpin ask. I suddenly realized that I wasn't following him anymore. I quickly caught up to him as he entered the academy.

"So, Ozpin, what should I do before my entrance test? And, when is it?" I asked him. He finally stopped in front of a large door before he answered my question.

"Your initiation will be tomorrow." He opened up the large door revealing a training arena. We walked into the room and I saw a boxing ring, a shooting range, and other goodies to be destroyed. "This should help you practice and here's your scroll. It will tell you were your room is and your class schedule. Have fun." Ozpin walked out of the room, leaving with my thoughts and equipment. I dropped my bags down over by the wall near the door and pulled out my battle rifle and pistol. I walked over to the firing range, I pressed a button on the console of the firing rang and targets started to appear.

I open fired on the targets with my battle rifle. When my rifle's clip ran out of ammo, I swapped to my magnum and continued to fire. I kept this up for at least ten to fifteen minutes before I started to get bored. I pressed another button and the piece of paper, which I was firing at, came towards me. The paper was shredded with bullet holes and it was barely hanging from the barrage of bullets.

"Your not that bad." I heard a famine voice behind me. I turned around and saw a girl in a black and red trim skirt. Her hair was black with red highlights and she was also wearing a red cloak. She had to be at least fifteen years old. I turned back around and started to reload my weapons. "Hi, my names Ruby…Ruby Rose and you are?" I heard the girl ask me.

"Washington." I said plainly. I set up a new target in the range and opened fire on the target, until my clip was dry. I was about to pull out my magnum, but was cut short when I heard a sniper firing. The piece of paper was suddenly cut in half. I turned around again and saw Ruby with a scythe-sniper rifle looking gun. Mouth dropped wide open, once I saw the weapon.

"What the hell is that thing?!" she hold up her weapon and start to blush at my question.

"This is Crescent Rose, a high-caliber sniper-scythe." She then suddenly turned the weapon into a rectangle and put it on her lower back. I still stared at her in disbelief before she waved her hand in my face, to get my attention. "Hey, are you ok, Washington?" she asked me, snapping me back to reality.

"Yeah, but it's just Wash. Anyways, I should head back to my ro-" I was cut off when Alpha reappeared, but just right in front of Ruby.

"_Well, I found out some interesting stuff…" _Alpha said to me, but stopped when he saw my mouth wide open. _"What? I checked the security systems and saw no one was in this room."_ I pointed towards Ruby, who was in state of shock of seeing the blue A.I. _"Well…fuck me."_ Alpha said when he saw Ruby.

**Third Person**

_Ozpin's Office_

Ozpin was sitting at his desk looking over his scroll. Before his scroll went off, indicating that he received a new message. He opened it up and saw it was from someone he hadn't talked to in a long time.

_[Y]: Has David arrive at your school yet?_

_[Oz]: Yes, but are you sure he will be safe here?_

_[Y]: The truth? No, the Director had sent two agents after him. But, I got D and E working on a way to find out who they are and how deadly they are._

_[Oz]: Another way to protect him, is for you to become a teacher at Beacon. What do you say?_

_[Y]: Fine, but I'm bringing D and E with me. You have no say in it. I will be their tomorrow._

_/[Y] has left the chat room/_

Ozpin sat back in his chair after he let out a long sigh. 'See you then, old friend' Ozpin thought to himself.

_Unknown apartment in the City of Vale_

_"So, we are leaving for a teaching job?"_ said a darker blue version of the Alpha asked a man who was packing a duffle bag. He was wearing a tan suit with a white tie and had a scar over face going over his left eye.

"Basically, but we have to protect Wash at all cost. Understand, you two?" the man asked out loud.

_"Yeah, I here you, but are you up for the challenge?"_ the dark blue A.I. asked the man as a green figured appeared out of nowhere.

_"Epsilon, I'm sure he's up for the challenge. But, I've been calculating how would Agent Washington would react to seeing us and…"_ The green A.I. began.

_"…And, he would freak the fuck out. so, do you still want to go along with this?"_ the man pulled out a black pump-action shotgun and cocked it.

"What's the worse that can happen?"

_"Well, for starters…" _The green A.I. began to talk.

"D, it was a figure of speech." The man smiled at Delta and Epsilon

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it boys and girls, chapter two. If you want more just follow and favorite, and if you want me to add any other characters from Red vs. Blue just Pm or leave it in the reviews. (No Reds, Blues, or the Meta, unless a lot of you ask for him. But, I will allow Felix, the Chairman, and Locus.) Remember follow, fav, and Review. Also, would someone tell me why none of the cover pages I put on my stories would show. It's starting to piss me the fuck off.<strong>

**-Death Snake signing out.**


	3. Update

**Sup guys, I here to tell you about a poll I recently put up and that you guys should vote for the top two choices. All the stories are a Spawn crossover and the winner will be announced after Necro Wolf or Storm's Ghost. Also, you guys should check out my new crossover The Spectre and The Shock Trooper. That crossover will be updated once a month and if you are wondering about any of my other stories they will be listed below. Like I said before, vote and check out my new crossover. Peace and have a great day.**

**Breaking Freelancer- once every other week starting next week saturday or sunday**

**Demon of Zero and The ONI Familiar- being rewriten**

**Shattered Skies over Remnant- once every two weeks starting next week**

**Necro Wolf and Storm's Ghost- One chapter for one story every other week starting this sometime this week**

**The Darkness Reborn and Three Headed Dog- I have not made up my mind with**

**Any more questions just PM me or leave in the reveiws.**

**-Death Snake signing out**


	4. Ch4: New Student and New Teacher Part 1

Alpha: Sup, bitches. If you wondering why our writer isn't her, well he's kinda tied up."

**Me: It was an honest mistake!**

**[Pistol fire]**

**Alpha: Yeah… he mange to piss off C.T., South, and Kimball.**

**[More gunfire]**

**Me: I swear to god! It was Tucker!**

**[A shot from a sniper rifle]**

**Me: That was my leg, South!**

**Alpha: I better call Doc or the psycho. Can someone get this story rolling?**

**[More gunfire mixed with explosions]**

**Me: TUCKER, IF I LIVE THROUGH THIS, I WILL KILL YOU! **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Washington's POV<strong>

_In the Near Future_

_Location: Unknown (Somewhere on Remnant)_

"Never in my life I have ever seen someone as weak as you, Agent Washington." I heard a disfigured voice above me. I tried my best to roll over to my back, but something was pinning me to the ground. I tried to at least raise my head, but was quickly picked up by the back of my neck. Someone quickly pulled off my helmet and through it to the ground. I saw it hit the ground and the visor had multiple large dents and cracks. Then I saw two figures, both female.

One of them was standing and had on blackish armor with some green on it. She was holding a steel axe and was holding the other girl by the back collar of her shirt with the blade of the axe to her throat. The girl who was on her knees, had long blonde hair and was wearing a huntress outfit.

"This all can end, Washington. Just had over the A.I. and, you and the girl can leave." I heard the voice again. I was brought face-to-face with a white armored figure. "If you refuse my offer." He brought my face to see the two women. "You watch her die."

"Wash, don't listen him. Just get out of here while you can-" she was cut off when the chick in the armor hit her.

"Shut the fuck up, bitch!" the women in the armor shouted.

"I like I said before, Wash. Surrender the Alpha, or she dies." The armor man said. I stared at the blonde girl and saw her with tears in her eyes.

* * *

><p><span><em>Beacon Academy's Training Room, Vale<em>

"_Well… Should we kill her?" _Alpha asked me. I walked over to Ruby, who was still in state of shock, and waved my hand in front of her face, trying to get her attention. She finally snapped out of it after a couple of minutes.

"Huh, what is that thing?" Ruby asked me. Alpha and me looked at each other for a second before answering.

"_Well, I am what you call a… ghost? Yeah, a ghost."_

'_**This is never going to work' **_I thought, as Ruby was processing the information.

"Alpha, just log off or go into the school's computer system again." I said to Alpha. He complied and his virtual body disappeared from view.

"He's not a ghost is he?" Ruby asked me and I shook my head 'no' in response.

"Do me a favor and don't tell anyone about what you saw."

"Why?"

"He's an old friend of mine and I can't afford to lose him, okay?" she nodded her head 'yes'. "Anyway, do you want to show me around?" I tried to perk her up a bit. She look up at me and started to smile.

"Really?" I nodded 'yes' to her. "Okay, just follow me, Washington." Before we headed out, I grabbed my bags and followed her as she showed me around. About twenty minutes in the little tour, my school went off. I took it out and saw a message from Ozpin. The message was telling me where I can find my room and what time was my test for tomorrow.

After I read the message, I look at the time and saw it was getting late.

"Hey, Ruby, I'm going to my room. We can finish our tour later." I left before she could say anything and headed to my room. While I was walking down to my room, I heard a bunch of yelling in the halls. I turn a corner and saw a blonde haired chick and white haired girl yelling at each other.

"You are such a brute!" the white haired girl yelled at the blonde.

"And you are such a stuck up bitch!" the blonde yelled. I stood there confused as hell to what was going on and both of them were taking up the entire hallway. But the white haired girl stomped off, leaving the blonde in the hall by herself until she saw me staring at here.

"What are you looking at!" she shouted at me. I stepped back a bit, but shook it off and walk past her.

"Jesus Christ, how about you be a bitch to someone else." I stated under my breath as I walked past her.

"What did you say, asshole!"

"I'm not the one who pissed you off. So don't be a bitch to me." I was halfway down the hallway until I was sent flying down the hallway by what I was guessing the blonde.

_**'What the fuck?' **_I thought. I rolled over to my back and saw the blonde chick walking towards me with her bangs covering her eyes. I got up from the ground, but was quickly on my knees when I felt a terrible pain in my gut.

"Did you just call me a bitch?" I heard the blonde ask. I looked up and saw her standing over me.

"What do you think? I was just walking to my room and you decide to punch me or what ever it was." She brought her right fist back and I braced myself for the impact. She hook punch me right in the side in my jaw. I slammed in the side of the wall in the hallway. "Can you please stop punching me!" I got up again, but was quickly sent back into the wall from another punch. She grabbed the collar of my shirt and rose up her fist too hit me again.

"Are you going to take it back?" I saw her eyes turning from lilac to crimson red.

"If you let me go. Yes, I will take it back." She let go of my collar, once she heard my response.

"You learn fast." She gave me an evil grin and walked away from me. I got up from the floor and walk over to my bags.

_**'Dam. She knows how to hit' **_I thought while still clutching my gut. I picked up my bags and mange to walk down the hallway, or more of liming towards my assign room. Once I got to my room, open up the door to a small-boxed room. In the room was a bed, a desk facing one of the walls, and a book shelves. There was also door leading to a small bathroom. I set down my bags by the foot of the bed and took a seat on the bed.

_"Wow, I haven't seen anyone get their ass kicked like that for a long while." _Alpha said, as he appeared out of nowhere, like usual. I got up from the bed and, threw my aviators and skullcap on the bed. I walked into the bathroom and turned on the sink. _"Oh. Do you remember when I said I dig up some inserting stuff, before that girl in red appeared out of nowhere."_

"Yeah, out of nowhere." I said sarcastically to him. "Lay it on me." he's hologram body appeared on the sink's counter.

_"Apparently our friend Ozpin has hired a new teacher earlier today."_

"And how is that strange?" I cup my hands together and started to splash my face with water.

_"Well, this guy has no pictures, no birth of date, no teaching records. There is absolutely nothing on this guy. It's like he never existed in the first place." _I looked into the mirror and saw water dripping from short gray hair. I grabbed a nearby towel and wiped the remaining water off my face. I turned off the sink and headed to the small bed.

"Alpha, wake me up when I have to take that test tomorrow." I said to the A.I. Laid down on my bed and close my eyes.

_"You got it, Wash."_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Agent Wisconsin's POV<strong>

_Location: Unknown Planet_

_Mission Objective: Find the Alpha Unit_

"Sir, we have found no signs of the A.I. unit or Washington." One of the hire mercenaries reported. All of us were dropped off in a crimson forest. In the forest was a destroyed pelican with nothing to find.

"Well, that kind of sucks for us. But the drop ship was destroyed by charges." Arizona said, as she walked over by me.

"And what is your point?" I asked.

_"Her point is, Agent Washington and the Alpha were picked up by someone."_ Zeta said, as she appeared on my shoulder.

"Do you have any idea who it is?"

_"I'm working on it, now. But a good place to start is a city called 'Vale'." _

"Got it, Zeta." I turn to everyone that was searching the area. "Men, we are going to some city to tear apart."

"Sweet, we are going to kill some people. Just like the _'good old day'_ right, Wisconsin." Arizona said, as she walked over to our black and red Pelican drop ship. I followed her into the ship as the rest of troops were grabbing anything that was useful. "Hey, Wisconsin. You never did tell me what we are going to do with the Alpha, once we capture it."

"Don't worry about that right now. Just focus on retrieving it, okay?" she nodded her head 'yes' in response. She took a seat on a one of the supply crates that was in the ship. She took off her helmet and set it on one of the other crates.

"Wisconsin, what are going to do if the mission goes to hell?" I walked over to her. She looked up to me with sad look in her eye. I knelt down in front of her.

"It wont, I promise." She smiled at me for a bit. "Come on, let get the hell out of here." I walked to the cockpit and started up the engines.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Washington's POV<strong>

_"Hey, Wash. It's time to get up." _I heard Alpha. I open my eyes and saw I was still in the small boxed-room, still lying on the bed. I sat up in the bed and saw the sun was out.

"What time is it, Alpha?" I asked, as got up.

_"The time is currently 8 o'clock in the morning." _I got up from my bed and headed into the bathroom.

"Alpha, use the scroll and ask Ozpin were we suppose to go for this test." When I got into the bathroom, I turn on the sink again and started to splash water on my face. After I was done with that, I headed back into the room and open up one of my bags. The bag I open up had my Freelancer armor. I picked up the helmet and started to examine it.

_**'Ah, the good old days- who am I kidding'**_ I thought. I grabbed the helmet and sat it on desk. I grabbed my other bag and grabbed a fresh pair of clothes. I quickly got changed into another pair of black cargo pants and into a black shirt with two yellow stripes on the selves.

_"Wash, I got three signatures heading this way." _And right on queue there was a knock on my door. I went over to the door and open it. Standing behind the door was Ozpin and a blond haired woman with glasses, but I couldn't see the third person.

"Good morning, Washington. I would like you to meet Professor Glynda Goodwitch." Ozpin said.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Washington." Goodwitch greeted.

"Like wise, ma'am." I said.

"When did you start saying ma'am?" I heard an all too familiar voice. Ozpin and Goodwitch stepped aside for a dead man to walk into the room.

"Y-York?"

"Sup, Wash. It's been a long time." York said with a grin.

"Is that all you can say, you are post to be dead!" I yelled at him.

"Ozpin, if you mind. Me and Wash have some catching up to do." Ozpin nodded to York and, both him and Goodwitch left. York walked into the room and closed the door behind him. "So, Wash. How have yo-" I caught him off, when I punched him in the face.

"Shut the fuck up. You made everyone believe that you were dead and plus you stole my A.I."

"Okay, you may have a point and I'm truly sorry. But in other news, I hear you stole something more important than A.I. fragment."

"How the hell do you know about that?" Out of nowhere Delta and Epsilon appeared.

_"You can thank us for that, Agent Washington." _Epsilon answered.

"Good to see you guys at least. Anyway, why are you here and how do you know Ozpin?"

"Same way you know Ozpin, the mission from two years ago. And for the reason I'm here, Ozpin offered me a job as a teacher." York stated proudly. "Anymore questions?"

"Yeah, why did you leave?" he let out a huge sigh.

"We both know the answer to that, Wash. Now come on, you have a test to do." He opened the door and we both walked out of my dorm room.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go guys and I'm sorry this is a day late. Also there is a poll up on my profile page, make sure you guys check that out. Also, tell me what you think of York being in this story and the little snippet of the future. I would also like you guys opion on the cover imagemy profile picture of Agent Wisconsin. And always remember vote, review, fav, and follow. Now, if you don't mind me, I have to go to an actual doctor. I think Doc had just cut off all the circulation to both of my legs.**


End file.
